<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet and Greet by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434931">Meet and Greet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets the new Champion of Unova, Lear, and finds common ground with him and three other Champions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet and Greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hints of other pairings: Cynthia/Dawn, Green(Blue)/Red, Lance/Ethan and Lear/Cheren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coronation for Unova's newest champion was a little.. Grand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven recalls when he became champion, how everyone fussed over him, but for the champion to be an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince, </span>
  </em>
  <span>well no wonder Unova was the talk of every region.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he could relax now in the comfort of Nimbasa City along with the other champions that had shown up. They all sat in a secluded part of the park that Lear's subordinates were currently watching over for them and the five champions sat around each other exchanging updates on their own regions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately Diantha wasn't able to make it due to being busy with filming a new movie, Leon was busy doing work for Chairman Rose, and Alola didn't have their own Pokemon League set up yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left Steven, Lance, Green, Cynthia and Lear to talk amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's quite rare for them to all be together, especially when they all had duties other than being champion weighing on their shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance is to be the next leader of the Master Clan, Green was elected as the next Mayor of Pallet Town, Lear was next in line to be king of the Ransei region and like them, Cynthia was to be the next professor after Rowan, and Steven one day was going to be the next Ceo of Devon Corporation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice to get away once in a while," Cynthia speaks up, legs crossed and a soft smile gracing her lips. "Team Galactic hasn't completely disbanded yet. Fortunately Dawn and Looker have been taking care of the remaining members."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously? Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>region have a villain team?" Green asked in exasperation. "Kanto has a branch of Team Rocket activity at the Sevii Islands, though Red pretty much has it handled."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Johto has been dealing with a Team Rocket branch as well," Lance sighed and shook his head. "Fortunately Ethan has been kind enough to lend a helping hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, that's right. Sometimes he forgets that the Kanto and Johto Elite Four are now separate. It's for the best really, he can't imagine having the weight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>regions on his shoulders to watch over as champion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Green's younger brother, Trace, taking over Lance's former place in the Elite Four he's sure Green's swelling with pride. Lance on the other hand had a girl named Kris take over Bruno’s place in his league. It was someone he's not entirely familiar with (like most elite four members), buf from what Lance has mentioned of her she's more than earned her right to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess they've all been busy as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn't be relieved by that, but it was nice knowing he wasn't the only one dealing with a villain team. Well, he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>to deal with, but everything's been under control as far as he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you Steven?" Cynthia pipes up. "Is all well in Hoenn?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately no," Steven sighs, though a small smile finds its way on his face since, like the other champions, he's not dealing with the problem alone. "Fortunately I have a partner in crime as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so? Lucky us," Green grins and rocks back in his chair, ignoring the wary look from Lance. "What about you, prince? Had your hands full with Team Plasma?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The former champion and gym leaders lended a helping hand even though I had the situation more than covered," Lear mumbles the last part and crosses his arms. "Guess I should be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful </span>
  </em>
  <span>since one of them was able to find a sage.. What a bunch of nuisances they are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how grumpy he appeared, Lear seemed to perk up at the mention of a certain gym leader. Steven hides a smile behind his hand, getting the feeling maybe Lear had taken a liking to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person in Unova.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Though I get that there's more to being a champion than the fancy title," Lear speaks up again. "I'll live up to the four of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other champions which shouldn't be too hard with my strength alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's almost as cocky as Green is..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..And to make a certain someone proud." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven almost doesn't catch the last part, but he smiles at the prince for what he may be implying. The other champions had familiar, dreamy expressions on their face after the statement and Steven can't help but relate to them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when his heart was so set on Wes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the sun beginning to set, Cynthia is the first to stand and brushes a few strands of hair away from her eye. "Its been a pleasure meeting with all of you, but I'm afraid I need get back to Sinnoh now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get you on that, Clair will have my head if I'm not back before the season ends." Lance chuckles just as Green gets up and stretches. Steven stands with Lear and follows his gaze towards the ferris wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day he could come back there on his own terms, but with Wes or course. From up there he's sure Unova had a beautiful view and what better way to watch the sunset than with Wes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his mind can wander too far off, Cynthia glances over at him causing him to duck his head in embarrassment at the knowing smile she sends him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day they could all go together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their goodbyes are exchanged, Lance flies off on his Dragonite followed by Green going in the same direction with his Pidgeot. Steven gave a bow to Cynthia, watching her fly off on her Garchomp and Lear went his separate way with his two subordinates following along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As nice as it was to meet up with the old champions again he couldn't stop thinking about Hoenn. Maybe he was a little homesick, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>eager to see a certain trainer from Orre again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still enough time to make it to Castelia City before his ship to Hoenn departed so with that in mind he released his Metagross from its pokeball. Metagross gave a happy cry and he climbed atop of it after mega evolving it, letting his Pokemon use its psychic to carry him away instead of using his Skarmory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what Wes was doing now; uncertain of what part of Hoenn he's in, but no doubt keeping himself busy. He can't wait to hear all about his travels when he reunites with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven was smiling at the thought, though really almost all his thoughts of Wes put him in a good mood, when he suddenly felt Metagross giving a jolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eager, aren't you?" Steven chuckled, patting Metagross's head. "I'm sure Wes, Espeon and Umbreon will be happy to see you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least Metagross was equally eager to see the trio again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't wait for when the day would come either.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank to my requester for this creative idea! I really like their au, and can't wait to see where the story goes! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>